


gaius and alphinaud wreck a magitek reaper

by sas_brutus



Category: PRIVATE - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas_brutus/pseuds/sas_brutus
Summary: it's exactly what it says on the box. trans!alphinaud/gaius i am not accepting criticism at this time or ever. the time bubble is fake.





	gaius and alphinaud wreck a magitek reaper

A Magitek Reaper was useful for many things. Destruction, in some cases infiltration, yet neither of those were the exact reason that the former Legatus found himself placed within one at the current moment. 

It had begun by doing an infiltration of sorts, into another processing plant for the Black Rose that he had brought Alphinaud along to assist with. This plant had heightened security, which lead to a pair of reapers being stationed as patrol. One in the chaos that ensued had ended up destroyed, leaving both he and his companion to need to share the remaining one to make their task easier.

However, now with the new weapon assuredly in their possession, they still needed to wait for his other two companions to make their way in. Gaius knew exactly how he wished to proceed with the waiting, given how the reaper certainly did not have enough room for two and it led to Alphinaud sitting upon his lap which was more than enough to get a rise out of his cock as the other's ass bounced in his lap with each step of the reaper. Fuck, who designed these things anyhow? "Lower your pants before I do it for you." Gaius growled into the ear of the other, not as a demand, but as a request. With each movement, no matter how small his cock rubbed further against the fabric of his pants making him wish that the younger would hurry up already before he made a mess of them.

Alphinaud was no fool and could feel the cock of the other twitching against his thighs. Gods, was he truly so desperate, he was left to ponder. Of course, he did move to disrobe from his pants, but not without making sure he rubbed against the throbbing cock of the Garlean with each movement. He even went as far as to trail along it with his fingertips just to watch the man's expression flicker between arousal and annoyance.

As soon as Alphinaud moved, Gaius was quick to free his cock that was far too eager to burst from his pants that to his dismay had quite the stain of pre-cum slathered along the front of it. He'd have to find a lake later. An arm wrapped around the freshly disrobed elezen pulling him back into his lap and placing a trail of kisses starting at the base of his throat to his collarbone. "Which hole before I let my cock make the decision for itself." He panted between kisses, his cock already twitching wanting to bury itself between the man's thighs.

"Front." Came Alphinaud's reply as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, nestling the cock between his thighs as it's head began to drizzle cum onto his folds.

Before either could speak another word, Gaius pushed the head of his cock into the warmth before plunging deep into the insides of the elezen without any warning. No words were exchanged, only quiet pants as Alphinaud placed his knees off to the sides of Gaius' legs upon the seat and slowly began to move himself up and down upon the cock. Slow and taunting, yet Gaius could do nothing but let the boy do as he wished. His cock twitched threatening to coat the insides of the other white, but he would wait for now, instead turning his attention to kissing Alphinaud. Gaius' lips were dry and cracked from the chill of Ilsabard but such did not stop him from kissing the boy until he needed to pause to breathe. "Tell me when." He asked as Alphinaud continued to rock his hips plunging Gaius inside of him.

Alphinaud knew that the man would not cum until he said so, to the extent where it became a game to him seeing if this feral hound could contain himself while being ridden. But as the pressure in his stomach grew and the cock continued to rub and hit the right places, he found himself moaning out a command for the other to cum. It did not take much more than that for Gaius to fill him with cum to the point where even with the large cock inside of him a mixture of it and his own juices began to seep out onto the seat of the Reaper. This one certainly would not be seeing use again if only for that it's seat was now liberally coated in a mixture of sweat and cum.


End file.
